Ivan Perloff
Ivan Perloff '''is a sorian and one of the main protagonists in Syamo. He is a student of the Sorian Training Academy and a member of Team Nova. He along with his teammates were assigned as the chosen,"Heroes of Syamo" who's mission is to maintain peace in the Syamo System. '''Appearance Ivan's height is a bit shorter than everyone else but seemingly uses 2 spikes as stilts to hoist his body to look as tall as everyone else. On his soldiers lye spiky shoulder pads. Ivan's hair forms curving spikes that form a Mohawk all the way to his back. When in combat he creates spikes all on the sides of his arm and forearm and creates large claws that are attached to his body. The claws can come in many shapes and sizes but most come in a 5 clawed style that spread out the closer they are to his actual hand. Personality As a popular figure in the Academy community, Ivan is a very social person and will talk to anyone and anything even if they deny his company. He often does actions and says things that often annoys other people to the point that they will try to attack him for him being, "Annoying". He likes to brag about victories and has the ability to occasionally break the fourth wall. Abilities Ivan has the ability to change and modify his bone structure to form spikes, claws, spears, exe. He uses these for close combat and strafing techniques. He can also conduct a flame like energy to form blasts and other sorts of projectiles. This energy gives him adrenaline and extreme speed which makes him the fastest member of the group. The trade back is that this gives here severe ADHD which is one of the reasons people get annoyed by him. Relationships Ken and Mayiah Perloff It is unknown what his relationship is with his parents but from every time he makes a reference to them it seems that his attitude comes from them. Soren Soren is Ivan's partner in crime, they somehow perform amazing symmetry with both of their contrasting personalities. While Soren treats the Others like rivals, he treats Ivan as it he was his own brother. Arthis Arthis often ignores Ivan's gibberish and activities unless he is involved. Arthis often is the one getting him and Soren out of sticky situations such as stuck in a fairly simple trap. Ivan sometimes calls him, "Foil Kid" in which Arthis thinks is stupid. Marthra Marthra often gets annoyed by Ivan's actions to the point where she attacks him to make him stop. He is the true cause of Marthra's nicknames, "Marthra" and "Sword Girl". Despite this, both treat each other like true teammates and work together with the others to defeat superior foes. Neo Due to Neo being a cyborg, he has a monotone personality which bothers Ivan. He swears to make Neo angry or surprised and has failed to do so to the point where he himself gets angry. Rozah Rozah thinks that Ivan is misunderstood and enjoys Ivan's actions. Role on Team Nova Ivan is one of the main damage dealers and serves as the teams temper breaking combo master. He uses his speed to confuse foes and allow others to attack. As he is the glassiest team member he's always bugging Rozah and Arthis for protection or healing. Story Story Arc 0 Story Arc 1 Story Arc 2 Story Arc 3 Story Arc 4